warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Wyrmius
is a hidden side-scrolling Shoot 'em up minigame where players control a Wyrm Sentinel to defeat Corpus enemies. Players can access Wyrmius by purchasing a Ludoplex from Cephalon Simaris for and putting it as a decoration in their orbiter, along with the game itself for . Alternatively, players can type in Wyrmius as the email address in the login screen and leaving the password blank, or by equipping the Wyrm or Wyrm Prime Sentinel and selecting the "W" loadout under Appearance. The highscore of this minigame can be seen in the leaderboard by entering player's Profile tab. Completing Wyrmius will grant the player a Wyrmius Poster decoration that can be placed in the Orbiter. Gameplay This minigame sees the player take control of a Wyrm Sentinel on a horizontal 2D plane that constantly scrolls to the right in a Corpus Ship. and moves the Wyrm up and down respectively, while and control left and right movement. Alternatively, the arrow keys can be used for movement. The Wyrm's weapon is fired using or , and is an automatic weapon that can be fired at full auto by holding down the fire key. The goal of the minigame is to traverse throughout the level to defeat enemies and ultimately the boss of the level, Helios. Although initially armed with a , enemies may drop a Mod upon death, which will change the Wyrm's main weapon depending on its color. Picking up mods of the same color will also upgrade your weapon: *Red mods will make the Wyrm fire rockets in an arc. Stacking red mods will add an additional arcing rocket. *Yellow mods will make the Wyrm fire projectiles that penetrate multiple targets. Stacking yellow mods will add additional projectiles that are parallel to each other. *Blue mods reset the Wyrm's weapon to the default Laser Rifle. Stacking blue mods will cause it to fire multiple projectiles in a wide spread. The mod will cycle colors while not picked up, allowing players to choose which weapon they want to get if they're planning on upgrading their weapons. Losing a life will not reset the weapon type used, however, it will downgrade the weapon. The player has a stock of three lives represented by a Wyrm icon, and each life is consumed if the player is hit by enemy fire, which will destroy the Wyrm. Losing all three lives results in a game over, and players are given the choice to try again from the beginning or quit. Defeating the final boss with any number of lives left will start the minigame over with harder enemies, and the amount of lives left from the first round will not be replenished. Trivia *Wyrmius was first revealed in the TennoLive 2014 event, and was formally added into the game in . *The name is a portmanteau of Wyrm and Gradius, the latter of which is a long-running series of scrolling shooters developed by Konami. *The Corpus ship is being taken over by Infested tendrils, shown at the beginning breaching the ship itself and outside in space. *Crewmen on the ship can be seen using the that shoot arcing projectiles. Bugs *It is possible for the entire screen to go black resulting in the game freezing if one holds down S at the beginning of the game for a long time. Guides See the user build section for Guides to this minigame. Media Warframe Wyrmius Warframe Wyrmius Soundtrack (Full Score) WyrmPoster.png|Wyrm on. Patch History *Introduced. }} See Also *Frame Fighter, a fighting mini-game. *Happy Zephyr, a Flappy Bird-style mini-game. ru:Вирмиус Category:Minigame Category:Update 15 Category:Miscellaneous